<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Online Dating by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227794">Online Dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re talking about your troubles with online dating when Rosa decides to take control of things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz/Reader, Rosa Diaz/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Online Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosa quirks an eyebrow as soon as she hears a sigh of frustration come out of your throat, her eyes looking across her desk to see what has gotten you so angry. She immediately notices how your eyes are now dragged to the screen of your phone instead of the paperwork you’ve been working on all morning, her confusion only increasing with each second.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>You almost jump up when she speaks up, looking up from your phone to send her a quick glance before you go back to type in something. “Nothing. Just some guy who’s acting like an idiot.”</p><p>She puts her pen down, crossing her arms over her desk to stare at you more intently. “And why are you talking to this idiot?”</p><p>You can hear her voice get more irritated, your lips giving you a shy smile as you look back at her. “I… okay, don’t laugh, but… I got kind of desperate and… well, I got on a dating app.”</p><p>“You’re right. You are desperate.” You feel your cheeks eat up from pure embarrassment, barely noticing her eyes flickering towards your phone. “Give me that.”</p><p>“What?” You feel your grip on your phone tightening as she reaches for it, a bell ringing inside your head. “No! Why?”</p><p>“Because if you’re desperate enough to go on a dating app, you’re not smart enough to see who’s an idiot or not.” She gives you a long look, still waiting for you to give your phone. “Now give it.”</p><p>You look between her and your phone a few times, hesitation settling inside your head. It doesn’t take long before you let out a sigh, turning on your dating app right before you give your phone to Rosa. She doesn’t even let out a single hint of an expression when she takes it, already moving her fingers on the screen.</p><p>“No. Too short. Too tall.” She lets out words as she keeps swiping left over and over, your face heating up even more now. “Too smart. Too stupid. Too hot.”</p><p>“Too hot?” You quirk an eyebrow, interrupting her in the middle of her ‘swiping left’ session. “Come on, there’s nothing as ‘too hot’.”</p><p>“Yes, there is. Trust me, they’re all idiots.” She turns off your phone and gives it back to you, her eyes looking into yours with the most serious glare you’ve ever seen. “Why are you so willing to go out with guys and girls like that when you could just go out with me?”</p><p>Your breath suddenly gets stuck inside your throat, the feeling of her fingertips touching your palm for a second making yours tingle. “I… um… what?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“You… wanna go on a date?” You have difficulties to talk, your words coming out repeatedly as if you just gain a stutter; a simple clear of your throat manages to give you some control back on it for a little while though. “… with me?”</p><p>“Forget it.” She picks up her pen and looks down at her paper, her black hair slightly hiding the look of embarrassment in her eyes, but you catch it. “It was stupid to ask-”</p><p>“I’d love to.” She blinks a few times upon hearing your answer, looking back at you to see you smiling wildly. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Her lips stretch out into a wide grin. “Something I bet we’ll both love.”</p><p>And you already can’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>